The Initiation of Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson
by Genevia
Summary: "Blaine. I have to tell you something." Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend with completely jet black eyes. "Everyone in this club, including me, is a demon."


_d i s c l a i m e r : i d o n o t o w n g l e e ._

**Title**: The Initiation of Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson

**Pairing/s**: Kurt X Blaine

**Genre**: Romance/Supernatural

**Summary**: "Blaine. I have to tell you something." Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend with completely jet black eyes. "Everyone in this club, including me, is a demon."

. . . . . .

If I told you that I had prepared myself for everything when I transferred to McKinley, I'd be lying. I was prepared to be slushied, to be called names, and other pertinent things but what I was not prepared to being an initiate to the New Directions.

Of course you'd huff and say that this initiation included being slushied and/or doing an audition, but you're actually wrong.

To be initiated, I had to become a demon.

_. . . i n i t i a t i o n . . ._

The first thing I would have probably have done if what Kurt had said wasn't so convincing (especially with those eyes of his) was to laugh and think that this was all just a practical joke. But it wasn't, as was proven by the others' black orbs. They were staring at me, some judging, some expecting. I gulped nervously.

I was speechless and probably scared to oblivion, but Kurt just looked so delicious with those black eyes of his accentuating his pale skin, that smirk on his seemingly angelic face, that…

"It's either he doesn't believe in us, or he's a hunter and he's trying to find a way to exorcise us all." Rachel suddenly quipped, making me jump. I looked at her, attempting to figure out what she meant by a 'hunter'.

Tina hissed. "Berry, I already told you before, his record is clean. So shut up and let Kurt turn that hobbit into a demon so we can get this over with."

I gaped at the gothic-looking girl and wondered where the sweet Tina I knew was. We didn't hang out much, but Kurt had already told me enough about her to know that she was usually so placated.

Speaking of which…

I turned to look at my boyfriend—and _holy hell_! When did he get so close to me?

Kurt was standing in front of me, like really _really_ in front of me, there was a barely an inch left between us. Noticing my surprised expression, he grinned and leaned closer, pressing his lips to mine in a lustful manner.

Nope, no baby penguin here.

His tongue completely dominated mine, exploring every inch of my mouth with such fervor and heat. He tasted so sweet and addicting until all I could think about was him. My knees started to get wobbly as I suppressed moans and whimpers.

But then he pulled away, leaving me to whine. He chuckled and nibbled my bottom lip for a while before walking away with me following like a lost puppy. He sat down gracefully on a nearby chair, patting his lap. I nodded and immediately rested on his legs, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. Kurt was so soft and warm. I didn't want to let go.

"I will never let you go, Blaine. Never." he whispered, caressing my arms and my back.

I merely closed my eyes and nodded in agreement, letting his scent and voice completely overtake me.

_. . . i n i t i a t i o n . . ._

"Sometimes I forget how good you are at this, Hummel." Noah commented, seeing the curly-haired boy completely falling pliant in the countertenor's arms. A smile decorated his lips, what they meant, it was unfathomable.

"I did learn from the best." Kurt replied.

Noah chuckled. "Of course, you did."

Silence reigned, with everyone looking at the diva expectantly.

"So when are you planning on doing the ritual?" Quinn asked as she flicked her hair back. "It should be soon, considering those humans will probably be suspicious of cute boy there being all spaced-out."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "In a few days. I just need him to be attached to me like a leech on a fleshwalker's body."

The blonde _hmm_'ed. "You better. We don't need another Sam and Matt debacle on our hands."

"Speaking of them, I wonder how they're doing now." Santana wondered, stopping in her ministrations to Brittany's neck and looking at the others.

Artie smirked. "I, for one, do not care about what happened to them. They could be turned or drained by those blood suckers for all I care." he exclaimed.

Everyone else laughed good-naturedly.

. . . . . .

**a / n**

I have no idea what this is. O.o I started this about a year ago and since then I've been trying to find the plot bunny who gave birth to this. Anyway, I don't know if I will just make this stay as a oneshot or if I will write a sequel. Still very _very _undecided. Maybe you guys can convince me?

(The whole demon thing is based on CW's show Supernatural, by the way. Maybe I'll turn this into a crossover or something.)


End file.
